The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent container having a specialized configuration which is utilized to mount it in position in its operational environment.
By way of background, it is common practice to place an adsorbent container in the receiver of an automotive air conditioning system to adsorb undesirable substances from the refrigerant. In the past the container was fixed in position by the use of a flap or a harness attached thereto, which was also secured to a pipe in the refrigerant receiver. The use of a flap not only increased the cost of fabrication, but required additional labor to mount the flap on a pipe. It is with providing an improved adsorbent container which obviates the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.